Claude
Snake Without a Tongue Mute Asshole Mute |gender = M |status = Alive |pob = San Fierro, San Andreas |home = Liberty City Red Light District, Portland Belleville Park, Staunton Island Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale |nationality = American |family = Catalina (Ex-Girlfriend) |affiliations = Yakuza Colombian Cartel (Formerly) Leone Family (Formerly) Toni Cipriani Maria Latore (Possibly formerly) Diablos (Formerly) Uptown Yardies (Formerly) Southside Hoods |vehicles = Bulletproof Patriot (Gift) Grey ZR-350 (in GTA San Andreas) Yakuza Stinger Teal Green Kuruma Cartel Cruiser Player's choice |businesses = Doherty Garage (Formerly) |voice = None }} :For other characters see Claude (disambiguation). Claude is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, and as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There is no voice actor for Claude, as he does not speak in any of his appearances. History Background Nothing is known about Claude's life before 1992, other than he had emerged as a top contender in an illegal racing ring and owned an abandoned garage in Doherty, San Fierro. Rockstar however states that Claude is: "Definitely a drifter, probably from the west coast, new to Liberty City " (and his) "surname may or may not be Speed". Events of GTA San Andreas Racing with Carl Johnson Claude, in 1992, became involved with Catalina, who had recently split up with Carl Johnson, before racing CJ in a losing effort. Following the loss, he hands over his garage to Johnson, before leaving San Andreas with Catalina. The two head to Liberty City where they embark on a nine year crime spree ending with Catalina's betrayal. Events of GTA III Bank Heist and Jailbreak At the start of the game, Claude and Catalina robbed a bank in Liberty City. Catalina, however, turned on her boyfriend, shooting him and leaving him for dead, justifying her decision with "I'm an ambitious girl, and you're just small time". Claude is arrested by the Liberty City Police Department. He is convicted of all charges and is sentenced to ten years in prison. While being transferred to a prison in Portland View, Claude escapes from a police convoy after the Colombian Cartel attack the convoy to free the Oriental Gentleman. Claude and 8-Ball escape to a safehouse in the Red Light District, before moving on to Luigi's Sex Club 7. Luigi Goterelli, the owner, gives Claude his first job in the city, to drive Misty from the hospital back to the club. The Leone family Claude, successful in his errand, continues to be employed by Goterelli, who also has him kill a drug dealer and two pimps, before having him drive Misty to Joey Leone's Garage. Claude then begins to work for Joey, killing both Mike Forelli and Lee Chong, before chauffering Toni Cipriani, later working for him against the Triads, principally killing three Triads warlords. Claude, impressing the Leone Family hierarchy, is introduced to the Don, Salvatore Leone. Salvatore, 'seeing nothing but good things' for Claude, has him looking after his 'girl' Maria for the evening, kill Curly Bob (who was selling secrets to the Colombian Cartel, now co-led by Catalina) and later destroy a freighter used as a factory for the drug SPANK. During this time, Claude also works for El Burro, the leader of the Diablos, helping him on various tasks, and Marty Chonks in his attempts to get out of his various problems. The Yakuza After destroying the Cartel freighter, a paranoid Salvatore attempts to kill Claude by having him enter a bomb-laden car. Salvatore's wife Maria, however, pages Claude and directs him to a small pier where the two meet Asuka Kasen, co-leader of the Yakuza, and flee to Staunton Island after Maria had told her husband that she and Claude were an "item". Asuka, unconvinced of Claude's loyalty, has him kill Salvatore Leone to prove himself, before having him kill a number of other people causing her problems. She later introduces him to her brother Kenji and Ray Machowski, a corrupt police man working for the Yakuza. Claude helps Kenji with his problems, including settling debts and freeing a man from prison, and helps Machowski in his attempts to remain unnoticed, eventually helping him flee the city by the airport. Later Jobs and The Exchange Claude continues to look for work and finds employment with King Courtney, who has him attack the Diablos before attempting to kill him on orders from Catalina, and Donald Love, who has him kill Kenji Kasen disguised as a Colombian Cartel gangster in a Cartel Cruiser to provoke a war. Asuka, unaware of Claude's role in her brother's near death, launches an assault on a Cartel-controlled building site and begins to torture Miguel, co-leader of the Cartel, into giving away Cartel secrets. Armed with the information, Asuka sends Claude on various missions to hurt Cartel operations, including stopping the selling of and stealing a shipment of SPANK. Claude briefly finds employment with D-Ice, leader of the Red Jacks sub-sect of the Southside Hoods, and attacks the rival Purple Nines into defeat. Claude returns to the building site and finds that Asuka and Miguel are both dead, whilst a ransom note from Catalina, for Maria is left for him. Claude goes to the Cartel mansion, escapes an ambush, destroys a helicopter piloted by Catalina, thus killing her, and rescues Maria. Maria's fate is left unknown, as whilst Maria is talking, a gunshot is heard that stops the talking; what exactly this gunshot was is unknown. Theories include that Claude killing her or simply shooting in the air to stop her talking or even a sound effect played by the game to signify its end. Personality Claude is a calm and serious man who appears almost emotionless regardless of the situation. Provided he is paid for his services, he will take orders from his bosses without reluctance or complaint, usually giving a nod to show that he understands, and doesn't respond even when he is scolded or shouted at by his bosses for doing something wrong. He also prostrates to his bosses if required, in Kenji Kasen's case. For the vast majority of the game, Claude is taciturn and doesn't speak. He will only make a slight grunt when he is hurt, or an "Oh!" whenever he drowns, gets shot, run over, or when he falls down. Unlike other protagonists, he doesn't taunt or shout at his enemies, but may give a driver in a passing vehicle the finger while crossing roads. Claude remains true to his mission of finding and taking revenge on Catalina for leaving him for dead, even showing the slightest bit of pity for Maria when he allows her to live after freeing her, only to possibly kill her himself. It's also clear that Claude is only out for himself and will use people for his own ends or benefits until he no longer sees a reason to use them anymore; which more often than not ends with Claude killing them. Mission appearances ;GTA III *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions.'' ;GTA San Andreas *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love... *Wear Flowers in Your Hair (Briefly-mentioned) ;GTA Online *Players can choose Claude as a father in Grand Theft Auto Online (Collector's Edition only). Characters murdered by Claude Optional murders *Carl - can be killed after he kills Marty Chonks. *Chico - can be killed after he sells drugs to Maria. *D-Ice's Brother - can be killed after a baseball bat fight against the Purple Nines. Possible murders *Maria Latore - possibly killed after being rescued from The Colombian Cartel. Trivia *The name Claude is never mentioned within ''Grand Theft Auto III, being the protagonist referred just as 'player' by the instruction lines and by his nicknames by other characters. His name is first said during his cameo appearance in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, during the mission Farewell, My Love.... *In GTA IV, his and other 3D Universe protagonists names are written on a wall of graffiti, stating that they have all died after the events in the 3D universe. However, this only served as a "little joke to our fans" according to the Rockstar developers. *Claude, and the GTA Online Protagonist are the few characters in the GTA series who do not speak. This was a choice Rockstar Games made at the start of the development process, as they stated, "We had so many other problems to solve and this did not seem like a major issue." Having a silent protagonist would also help players identify with the character. However, there were rumors that Claude actually spoke in the beta GTA III trailer, saying "Get out of the car!"; Rockstar replied to the rumors that the brief voiceover was fake and was pulled from .RAW files from GTA 2. Also, the "Get out of the car!" had a ", Man!" after he says "car" but it was cut for the trailer. *In the opening cutscene of "Give Me Liberty" (notably when he rounds the corner and finds Catalina pointing 2 pistols at him), you can notice Claude's face is notably different in the convoy and onwards, the difference can actually be seen in the gallery of this article. This is because he uses a different model and slightly different texture. *He was designed with the idea that he was a strong, silent killer, who would contrast with the neurotic and loud mobsters that he would work for, at the same time seeming stronger and more in control. *In San Andreas, Claude is wearing substitutes for the bomber jacket, cargo pants and sneakers. He is wearing a biker jacket that is available from Victim, black hi-tops from ProLaps, and re-colored olive pants from Binco. *Chronologically, Claude is the last protagonist in the 3D Universe. *Claude has interacted more frequently with his fellow 3D Universe protagonists than any other protagonist of that era, since he races against Carl Johnson in GTA San Andreas, and also receives missions from GTA Liberty City Stories protagonist Toni Cipriani in GTA III. *To celebrate GTA III's 10th anniversary on October 22nd 2011, Rockstar Games released an official Claude action figure in association with Sideshow Collectibles. The figure comes complete with both of Claude's outfits (his standard outfit and prison uniform), along with several weapons to pose him with. Only 1,600 were produced, and as of late 2012, they have sold out. Gallery 965c99b9d08a225a54f1f2b2972ac6d5.jpg|Game art of Claude in GTA III. Claude Speed.PNG|Claude's Artwork for the tenth anniversary edition of Grand Theft Auto III' RNGTA3CLAUDE.png|Claude artwork from the GTA III 10th anniversary, colour rendition. Claude-GTAIII2.jpg|Claude in 2001. Liberty Prison Fatigues.png|Claude in "Give Me Liberty". Claude-GTASA.jpg|Claude in 1992. 1257.jpg|Claude in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Catalina betrays Claude..jpg|Catalina betrays Claude in Give Me Liberty TheExchange-GTAIII.jpg|Claude in The Exchange before the deal. GTA III ak47.jpg|Claude holding an AK-47. gta 3 screenshot.jpg|Claude holding a Pump Action Shotgun. 4040_gta3_screenshot.jpg|Claude holding an M16. _exchange_99.jpg|Claude as seen in The Exchange. TheExchange-GTAIII2.jpg|Claude fighting his way in The Exchange. Claude finger.jpg|''Up yours!'' Screenshot 29.4.2014 14-13-17-156.jpg|Claude giving a finger to a driver. GTA3casnio.jpeg Claude GTA Online.png| Claude in "Grand Theft Auto Online" Claude-GTAOnline.png|Claude modded to be playable in Grand Theft Auto V. References Navigation }} de:Claude Speed es:Claude Speed fi:Claude fr:Claude hu:Claude nl:Claude pl:Claude ar:كلود pt:Claude tr:Claude ru:Клод uk:Клод Claude Claude Claude Category:Characters in GTA Online Claude